The Ultimate Crossover: Rigel's Story (Chapter 1)
Starting from where the The Ultimate Crossover: Prologue left off. This is where Rigel's story starts... Deep in a galaxy known as the Lylat System, Starfox, a team of mercenaries, was soaring through space above their home planet: Corneria. Surrounding the large, grey mothership known as the Great Fox, were four, smaller, airplane-like ships called arwings. In these four ships were Fox McCloud, the team's vulpine leader, the blue pheasant named Falco Lombardi, who was also the team's cocky ace pilot, a telepathic, blue vixen; Krystal, and the excitable frog, Slippy Toad, who is also their mechanic. On the mothership was the team's father figure and adviser, Peppy Hare, an elderly rabbit, and their mechanical pilot, R.O.B. 64. "Unknown energy source, straight ahead." R.O.B. said in his monotone, robot voice. "You heard him, team." Peppy started. His face appeared on a screen on the dashboard of each arwing. His voice came through the speakers beside it. "Be very careful. We don't know what we're up against." "'Ey, will you relax grandpa? We toasted the Aparoids. How much worse could things get?" Falco said arrogantly. "Don't get too cocky, Falco. Peppy's right. We need to be careful." Fox stated calmly. It was hard to see in the depths of space, but the team was approaching a large, black cloud with a few streams of blue running through it. They slowed their ships to a stop. "ROB, any idea what this thing could be?" "Negative. Energy source unknown." R.O.B. said back. In her own arwing, Krystal closed her eyes for a moment and focused all her attention and thoughts on the cloud in front of them. "Whatever it is...." Krystal said softly, opening her eyes. "There's life in there. I'm not sure if the cloud itself is alive or...or if there's something alive inside." Fox opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Slippy, who had been quiet this whole time. "WHOA!!" Slippy squealed. "What is THAT?!" As the frog shouted, the blue streaks in the cloud began to glow and pulse with light. One of them widened and spat out a bright, blue comet-like object. "Whatever it is, it's alive!" Krystal shouted, sensing the object's life with her psychic powers. "Follow it!" Fox barked. His arwing, followed by the other three and the Great Fox all boosted themselves in its direction. The comet left a blue trail of light as it plummeted towards a dark blue planet. The planet was called Zoness. Zoness was almost entirely oceanic, but had plenty of islands, too. It was once a peaceful, tropical vacation spot. Unfortunately, during the Lylat Wars, the villainous army from the desolate planet Venom had invaded. They built bases on the land, sent ships across the seas, and used the entire planet as their own personal dump. This pollution turned the water into a sickly greenish colour, but since then, the clean up crews have made some progress in restoring the planet after the Starfox team drove the army off the planet. They've taken down most of the bases, though a few were left up for historical purposes, and they've gotten most of the chemicals out of the water, bringing it to it's current, dark blue colour. The comet finally crashed into the water. While the Great Fox stayed in the air, the four arwings landed on an island near the crash site. The hatches opened simultaneously. Fox jumped out of his ship and carefully made his way across the dark, wet sand. As he knelt down by the shore, with the waves barely reaching the toes of his boots, he pointed his blaster at the water. A small, black and white bear, Rigel Travolk, crawled out of the water. With his eyes closed, he stretched his arms over his head. "Man, what a ride that was. Pretty gross landing though, that water is filthy!" He said,dropping his handpaws on the ground and shaking the water off his back like a dog. He opened his eyes to see the fox's blaster aimed at him, with three more near the ships lined up on the island. "Hey..." He said awkwardly. "Uh....what are those for?" Category:Story Category:Rigel's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters